


2020-01-01 Writing Update

by Lilviscious



Series: Author Blog [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: This platform misses a way to communicate between members, so I'm using this as a means of updating everyone interested in my ongoing and upcoming pieces.
Series: Author Blog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588303
Kudos: 1





	2020-01-01 Writing Update

I'm a sucker for statistics so I did a bit of research. 

In 2019 I posted **147.351** words of fanfiction divided over:

2 series
17 stand alones
1 ongoing chaptered story
1 ongoing collection of drabbles/one-shots


Not bad at all! I'm mostly relieved to witness despite my attempt at living life to the fullest with my family, friends and work, I still managed to sit down and enjoy one of my oldest hobbies. Mind you, I've been writing fanfiction for over 16 years. Yes, that means I'm old, take a guess, haha!

  


**Special mention:**  
[I can't watch! (But I want to)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958273) \+ [Give me all and More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076164/chapters/45317101) (both F/M, NSFW)  
I need a moment to express myself, because when I started the Batfam Bingo 2019 challenge and wrote my first Bruce/Barbara + Dick/Barbara piece... Boy, oh boy. My inbox exploded with was to me a new audience and I had discovered a thing called 'cuckolding', unintended I might add. What was most surprising and funny about this situation was that people were complimenting me on implementing the subject, while I had no idea what they meant and was like: "oh, so that's what I wrote, huh? Cool." It's one of the moments that stood out to me the most during 2019, and I still laugh remembering waking up to all those comments.

  


Let's see what else was going on in 2019!  
Most used character: Dick Grayson (but the other Robins are so, so close)  
Most used relationship: Jason Todd/Tim Drake  
Ratings used:

13 Explicit works
1 Mature work
3 Teen and Up works
2 Gen works


Whelp! I had expected Tim Drake to be the most used character. He was Robin when I stumbled into the fandom and has been my favorite ever since. Dick is such a versatile persona though, and he has many interesting connections that I explored this year. Those ratings though. Man. I do want to create more for the general audience and pieces usually start out that way, but then my fascination with passion gets the better of me. Let's see if 2020 can balance the ratings out a bit more. I did manage to acquaint myself more with action driven plot lines despite all the smut.

  


Starting the new year with the hope of finishing some ongoing pieces:

[To Trust an Incubus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242741/chapters/50578853): Going strong, but slow paced. Chapters a bulky though.
[Batfam Bing 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438317): (8/25 prompts left: Green eyed epiphany | Reluctant caretaking | Gags | On the run | Necktie leash | Childhood sweethearts | Proposal | Angst). I started this event on 2019-04-12. I'm going to be nice to myself and allow until 2020-04-11 to finish the remaining prompts.
[Exquisite drabbles - Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701916/chapters/36491322): (3/25 prompts left: Locked in a cage | Black eye | Slammed in a wall). Not abandoned, don't give up!
Other WIPs currently posted and not listed above are considered dropped and are no longer in the running of ever getting finished. If someone wants to continue onward, do let me know in the comments below!


  


Plot bunnies in my head:

Five times Bruce cockblocks his kids + 1 time his kids cockblock him out of revenge
Meet the Waynes - a series regarding the public figures (and the presumed dead one) of the prestigious Wayne family as portrayed by the media in Gotham. This idea popped into my head after having written [Something Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561778). It's an attempt to write more Gen rated pieces and shine a light on a different side of life for Batman and his nest. I have yet to write a single word for it, but this idea is something I wish to further shape in 2020. It might crossover into my Exquisite series, but things are not set in stone. A fresh start might be preferable, get new bonds to flourish.
There are plenty more little snippets I've written regarding varying pairings and settings, but nothing grand to announce thus far.


  


Also eagerly awaiting the participation of the following events:

[Batfam Week 2020 March: 8th to 14th](https://official-batfam-week.tumblr.com/post/189786736709/the-prompts-are-in-thank-you-to-everyone-that) 
Any upcoming events regardering DickJay/JayTim/TimDami/DickDami, etc


I missed out on a lot of scheduled events because.. I didn't keep proper track of time and didn't plan ahead. This year I want to be more focussed and enjoy sharing pieces when they are actually scheduled to release!

  


My entire collection is on Archive of our Own, rather than Tumblr, because it's not very NSFW friendly and my work never pops up in search results so it's mighty demotivating to even bother sharing my content on Tumblr nowadays. However, AO3 is missing the medium of keeping readers, subscribers and lurkers updated. Tumblr is still my go to place to attempt a conversation with folks interested in my stories. I will strive to use that platform more regularly. [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://lilviscious.tumblr.com/)

  
If you're a writer: how was your year? Any stories that you're proud of? Any pieces you're eager to write? If you're a reader: is there a story that stood out to you the most? Brainstorming and sharing ideas are so enjoyable, so if anyone is willing to share their creativity: drop a comment below!


End file.
